fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Jewels Pretty Cure
Shining Jewels Pretty Cure (シャイニングジュエルズプリキュア Shainingu Jueruzu Purikyua) is a series created by Tachibana Nora. The series's themes are gemstones, the name and color pattern of the Cures, and nature, what the Cures' powers are centered on. Plot Episodes In a beautiful world everyone lived peacefully. In a twisted world everyone wanted to attack the other world, which turns out to be Earth. In said twisted world a young fairy creature, who had been disguised as an evil minion, headed to Earth to find the legendary Pretty Cure that could save everyone. And that first girl happens to be Akari Magenta, who becomes Cure Rose after occupying her Shining Jewel from the fairy Gemma. Later she is joined by Shiroda Linux (Cure Crystal), Mikaze Audi (Cure Emerald), Hino Hennessy (Cure Amber), and Aosora Pablonator (Cure Opal), and, dubbed as the Shining Jewels Pretty Cure, move forward to save the Earth. Characters Pretty Cure Akari Magenta (灯マゼンタ Akari Mazenta)/'Cure Rose' (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) The happy-go-lucky leader of the Shining Jewels team. Magenta is a 13 year old, outgoing girl, always on the lookout for new friends. She isn't the best at anything, and whenever she tries to do something, it always goes wrong. But she always tries to stay optimistic since she believes this is her only chance at life. As Cure Rose, her theme color is pink and represents flowers. Shiroda Linux (白田リナックス Shiroda Rinakkusu)/'Cure Crystal' (キュアクリスタル Kyua Kurisutaru) The second member of the Shining Jewels team. Linux is a soft-headed 14 year old, always filled with peaceful thoughts. She is hesitant to fight against evil, but she only chooses to do so in order to benefit the world. She has a hard time making friends due to her soft and quiet aura and wants to make it easier. As Cure Crystal, her theme color is white and represents wind. Mikaze Audi (美風アウディ Mikaze Audi)/'Cure Emerald' (キュアエメラルド Kyua Emerarudo) The third member of the Shining Jewels team. Audi is a 13 year old introvert and tries to steer out of any crowd due to her social anxiety. In reality, she is a very intelligent person, and finds it difficult to talk about the things she likes. She loves anything soft and cuddly, but especially loves to draw. As Cure Emerald, her theme color is green and represents nature. Hino Hennessy (火野ヘネシー Hino Heneshī)/'Cure Amber' (キュアアンバー Kyua Anbā) The fourth member of the Shining Jewels team. Hennessy is the 14 year old team captain of the softball team at her school, and her sporty personality fits along. She does not like to take a defeat, but she handles it to the best of her ability. She has a short temper along with that, and a huge defeat triggers it. As Cure Amber, her theme color is orange and represents light. Aosora Pablonator (青空パブロネター Aosora Paburonetā)/'Cure Opal' (キュアオパール Kyua Opāru) The fifth member of the Shining Jewels team. Pablonator is the 14 year old student council president. At first, it was rumored that she came off as very cold, but she is really an easily embarrassed person. She likes the things that boys would usually like, and she gets picked on, but handles this well. As Cure Opal, her theme color is blue and represents the sea. Kisaka Alumi (黄坂アルミ Kisaka Arumi)/'Cure Citrine' (キュアシトリン Kyua Shitorin) The sixth member of the Shining Jewels team who joins later on. Alumi is an easy-going 13 year old, who takes life more carefree than others. She gets scared very easily, especially by anything haunted or scary. She can be a little sneaky, as she had received her Shining Jewel from Gemma secretly. As Cure Citrine, her theme color is yellow and represents metals. Hoshizora Amity (星空アミティー Hoshizora Amitī)/'Friendly Face-Off' (フレンドリーフェイス・オフ Furendorī Feisu Ofu) The seventh and final member of the Shining Jewels team, and the only non-Cure. Amity is a 12 year old popular actress, best known for her life-based series. Her curious personality isn't the best, and she has been known to get into trouble for it. She is also afraid of being rejected by others. As Friendly Face-Off, her theme color is purple and represents the universe. Mascots Gemma (ジェマ Jema) A star-like fairy, who came from Lost, originally forced to be disguised as an evil minion. Gemma is usually sweet-hearted, and does not like to take 'no' as an answer, hoping to find the 'yes' in any situation. She has various relationships with each Cure as well, adding on more to her personality. Lost Taorena (タオレナ Taorena) The main villain of the series. Taorena is the ruler of Lost, but her personality is rather calmer. She expects her commanders to obey her and does not usually enforce them to do so. She focuses more on making sure they will have the capability to defeat the Pretty Cure. Night Mare (ナイト・メア Naito Mea) Taorena's second in command. Spindle (スピンドル Supindoru) The first commander to appear. Glass (グラス Gurasu) The second commander to appear. Poison (ポイズン Poizun) The third commander to appear. Ushina (ウシナ Ushina) The monsters of the series. They are created when one of the commanders possesses a broken or torn up object with black mist, fixing the object and giving it power, thus creating the Ushina. Their name comes from "Ushina'wareta", the Japanese word for "Lost". Items 'Shining Jewel (シャイニングジュエル Shainingu Jueru) The transformation items of the Pretty Cure, which come in their respective gemstones (rose for Magenta, crystal for Linux, emerald for Audi, amber for Hennessy, opal for Pablonator, and citrine for Alumi). To transform, the Cure must hold her Shining Jewel up and yell "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" Kira Charm Wand (キラチャームワンド Kira Chāmu Wando) The attack items used by the Pretty Cure. The wands are used to perform their finishers, and much like the Shining Jewels, the Kira Charm Wands have a shape (flower for Cure Rose, cloud for Cure Crystal, leaf for Cure Emerald, sun for Cure Amber, raindrop for Cure Opal, and circle for Cure Citrine) at the top in their gemstone, which the attack is released from. Friendly Face-Off also has one used in certain situations, which has an amethyst star at the top. Brilliant Lighter (ブリリアントライター Buririanto Raitā) The transformation item of Amity. It appears as a pen-like device, which instead is powered by light. When she calls the phrase, the light exits the device and envelops her, allowing her to transform. To transform, she must yell the phrase "Let's Puzzle Up!" Locations Mitsukesa (見つ今朝 Mitsukesa) The hometown of the Cures and where the series takes place. The name translates to "found this morning". Grand Hope Academy (壮大希望学園 Sōdai kibō gakuen) '' The school that Magenta, Audi, and Alumi attend. Amity later starts attending school here as a transfer student. 'Mitsukesa Public Academy' (見つ今朝公共学園 ''Mitsukesa kōkyō gakuen) The school that Linux, Hennessy, and Pablonator attend. Lost (ロスト Rosuto) The home place of Gemma and the villains. It is a black and blue planet which looks like an evil kingdom. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Shining Jewels Pretty Cure'' Merchandise for more information. Movies *'Pretty Cure All Stars CODENAME: Memory' (映画プリキュアオールスター﻿ＣＯＤＥＮＡＭＥ　メモリ Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu CODENAME: Memori) The team's (sans Cure Citrine and Friendly Face-Off) movie debut and first movie of the CODENAME All Stars series. *'Shining Jewels Pretty Cure: Hark! The Future is in Danger!' (シャイニングジュエルズプリキュア　ハーク！未来は危険がある！ Shainingu Jueruzu Purikyua: Hāku! Mirai wa kiken ga aru!) The series movie, and Cure Citrine's and Friendly Face-Off's movie debut. Trivia *Similar to High Waters Pretty Cure! and Powerful Pretty Cure!, the first names of the Cures are much stranger than usual, with the exceptions of Magenta and Amity. *The team bares some similarities to the Sky Pretty Cure team. *''Shining Jewels Pretty Cure'' has the largest amount of team members. **It also has the largest amount of Cures on the main team. *This is shortest Pretty Cure series, behind by 8 episodes. *Coincidentally, the team is similar to the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! team, especially with matching theme colors and personalities (excluding Cure Crystal): **Pink = Cure Dream and Cure Rose **Red/Orange = Cure Rouge and Cure Amber **Yellow = Cure Lemonade and Cure Citrine **Green = Cure Mint and Cure Emerald **Blue = Cure Aqua and Cure Opal **Purple = Milky Rose and Friendly Face-Off Gallery References *''List of Voice Actors'' External Links #Shining Jewels Pretty Cure official site (Japanese) #Shining Jewels Pretty Cure on the Japanese PreCure Fandom Wiki #Shining Jewels Pretty Cure on the Fanmade PreCure Series Wiki #Shining Jewels Pretty Cure on the Pretty Cure Forum Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series